Her Own Step
by Paper Train
Summary: Rin lives in the worst part of the city. They only way to stay alive there is to, watch your back keep to yourself and know how to dance. KNOW how to step. Air is the rythm. Life if the beat. Heart is isolation. Movement is clean. Soul is timing.
1. Step 1

AT: Yay first public vocaloid fic =) please read and review and please check out my other stories when you have time =D

disclaimer: I DO NOT own vocaloid. Very simple

She was dancing. Dancing with what she learned from herself. The dim light of the parking garage didn't seem to bother her at all, every step she made fell in the right place at the right time with the right amount of force. It might seem strange, dancing in a abandoned parking garage of a business that went bankrupt a long time ago, but to her its normal. She couldn't get privacy like this at home, though she lived alone the neighbors were either arguing a little to loud and doing inappropriate stuff as the sounds penetrated through the thin wall that separated them. School? Like hell. People hung around there, doing equally inappropriate stuff like what her neighbors do to some extent, doing illegal things that would be dangerous if they knew you were talking about it, or just loitering. Plus the police, oh god the police with there sirens going off twenty-four seven. Any other place was just dangerous.

"One-two..._three...four_" she counted out her steps. Snapping her fingers and clapping her hands on occasion to complete the rhythm. _Pause._ She stopped and then with slow, clean, smooth, movement continued. "Ten..." she made two normal paced, sharp, clean steps. "Eleven-twelve" you see she never counted out her steps like _one two three one two three four_ no thats never the case. To her each step was never the same as the last, even if they landed in the same place with the same amount of force the amount of impact it had on whoever was viewing is always different. Always. She choked on a sob. Four, her fourth friend was killed this morning by some newly formed rebel punk gang. _She wasn't even a stranger to the neighborhood! She wasn't involved in __ANYTHING!__ Why! When the other gang stopped by their turf she was just passing through! Why! _her thoughts rang louder and with more anger, malice, grief, and sadness than anything in hell.

"_TETO! WHY! WHY DID YOU GO OFF BY YOURSELF! YOU KNEW THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING UP SO WHY! TETO!" _her screams, her cries for resolve would never be heard. She was gone along with the rest of them.

Her way back home was normal, dont get noticed dont notice anyone. She kicked her door open and threw her stuff on the floor and collapsed on the her cheap bed. There was a knock on her door. She grunted rudely and loud enough to purposely inform who ever was interrupting her to go away. But the knocks got louder.

"Screw OFF!" she shouted. But that came to nothing. _Damn, really? _she though as she opened the door. It was her landlord.

"What?" she asked already pissed off by his appearance.

"You payment is due tomorrow" he informed her

"Yeah I got your money hold on" she turned to get the money she saved up from working but a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell!" she hissed

"Now now Rin, we've already been through this. You dont have to waste all your well earned money, you can pay a different way" she told her, a disgusting smile of his wretched features. Rin yanked her wrist back.

"How many times to I have to tell you? Im not becoming _anything _for you! There are plenty of woman who are more than willing to _earn_ you money!" she yelled. She slammed closed to door only to have the landlord stop it with his hand.

"There not as cool as you. You've still managed to keep your virginity"

"And like hell Im going to give it to you!" she threw her box containing the money she owed him. Once his footsteps were no longer audible she packed her stuff and left for Teds house. He most be grieving every bit as she is, maybe even more.

"Im sorry" she told him. Holding him in a tight embrace. He sobbed enough tears to put out the flames of hell by now. Shaking with the ferocity of the earth.

"I love her you know" he told her

"I know"

"You dont understand! I love her-"

"I know" Ted looked up and looked into the deep blue ocean flames that resided in her eyes. The eye's that cared for them _so_ much. He saw Teto in those eye's, he saw where she was now, and that she was happy. He broke down once again.

"We...we even...I gave all I had to her" he told her. Rin just held him closer. She knew for a long time. Though the were twins, she knew. The way he'd look at her, the way she looked at him. They way they whispered words to each other she knew. That night she slept with Ted. Nothing happen, they just slept comforting each other as Ted clung to her as if she were the only salvation in this shadowed place.

Mikuo walked down the halls of his prestigious school in the upper part of town until he reached the dance room. And as he expected there was his beautiful, lovely, talented, and a little to touchy dance partner, Miku.

"Hey Mikuo!" she called out to him.

"Hey...Miku" he said rather awkwardly. She stepped beside him took his bag from his hand making a bit to much contact. He quickly pulled his arms away. _You'd think just practicing dances like the salsa and the tango she'd get enough physical contact_ he thought. It wasn't just him its just that she was more determined with him, I guess you can say.They were dancing partners, that he can say for sure, but anything else was a "uhh..." situation. She would constantly pounce on him and that he really didnt enjoy. Especially since it was bad rap for his reputation. Not only was he the best dancer but he was also the class clown and having a girl hover over him like he was a puppy, that is not for the best.

"One~ two~ three~! One~ two~ three~!" she sang in the middle of their practice. Sure she had a lovely voice but hearing it every single day got annoying. Once practice was over he ran, he ran like there was nothing left for him in the world. Which wasn't true. The whole future was his, and everyones, if they want it. But now everyone just thinking these kind of circumstances everyone lives by, completely forgot that that wasn't true. So they dont go after it. They give up an opportunity people would kill for, survive for. But he didnt know that. Sure enough though, he would.


	2. Step 2

AN: Thanks for viewing and please dont forget to read and review and all that and please enjoy. If there are any misspelling and grammatical errors Im very sorry.

disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid

Step 2

One month, four weeks thirty-two days, however you want to see it its been that long since Teto's murder. The man has been arrested and charged with fines that made Rin feel a whole lot better but Ted still clung to her side like there was no going back. Rin didnt mind though, she knew he needed someone and she wanted to be that someone. People stared at the two of them stuck together like glue through the rim of their hats, over their makeup powder, listening to song, and in the corners with their playmate. They all had assumed they "hooked" but that was far from the truth. Not only that they werent but that people here dont go out, they have playmates. Just someone to kill time with. Rin being painfully oblivious to her own beauty often questioned people when a number of boys have asked her to hook with them. No. That is not the same as going out with someone here, it's just means that for as long as both parties are interested they slept with one another thats all. There was no affection, none.

"...Rin?" Ted asked trailing close behind her. His voice was hesitant and unsure. _He always was the shy one_ she thought.

"Yeah?"

"Umm...well..." he looked to the ground uneasily

"Come on"

"It's just that..." he didnt look up to look at her

"If you have got something to say than say it than if not lets go home" she told him on their way home. Now that Ted had an open room and both of them working decent jobs with decent pay Rin moved out of her apartment complex away from that old creeper and moved in with Ted. Ted stopped looking at the ground and looked at her and grabbed her wrist. Rin turned around to look at him shocked.

"I know you've been trying to get into that elite school uptown" he told her. Rin's eye's softened for the slightest moment and then gently pulled her wrist away.

"Dont worry about it. I cant afford to go there anyway" she told him. Ted ran in front of her.

"What about that honors program? You have straight "A's" plus you can easily ace the scholarship test" he reassured his eye's pleading her to do whats best for herself. Rin sighed.

"It doesnt matter. There's still the fee for the books and dorm entry plus the I.D and the lab fee's and so much more" Rin paused and looked Ted directly in the eye.

"Plus I dont wanna leave you here. I may wanna get out of this place but if that means leaving you to struggle to survive here" she told him seriously. It wasnt a joke. Fend for your own. That was, is, the code here, to go back against it is to labeled a traitor by your kind. For a while they just stood there then Rin walked past him and turned the block to their house. Ted looked up at the sky searching for an answer. _Why? Why us? We didnt do anything wrong. Dont make us suffer for our parents mistakes, bringing us here, teaching us their ways. If anything spare Rin. She's to good for this place, to good for me, to good for the world but she's here. In the worst part of the city. What kind of way is that to repay her?_ he thought. He cut the clouds with his glare but still found no answer. When he walked in the front door of their house it was already really late, around three in the morning and they had school tomorrow. He walked into the kitchen and saw a hearty plate filled with food. On the opposite side of the table lay Rin fast asleep over the table, arms cradling her head. Ted smiled and pulled the only spare blanket they had and draped it over Rins shoulder and stroked her hair before eating and getting the remaining blanket and joining her. In their sleep they enjoyed a peace that has long since been lost in this place.

"Mikuo!" cried Len, Mikuo's best pal.

"Whats up?" he asked. Len held a peice of paper in front of his face. As Mikuo examined the paper his face only grew more and more puzzled.

"Never heard of it. What about it?" he asked. Lens face brightened up as began to fill Mikuo in on what little he knew.

"Its called Own Step!" he exclaimed

"I already knew that, I read the letters in bold" he told him.

"Well its a competition in the lower part of the city! They're these crew that dance for a grand price of $50,000!"

"Again things I've read!"

"Sorry sorry! Okay well it's been going on awhile and this is it's tenth anniversary, mostly the same crew called Beat You wins and get sponsored. Other common entries are Let It Fall, Beat Drop, We Are Here, and Deuces. The event is broad cast and shown on certain stations that I havent figured out yet" he told him. For a second Mikuo was interested in the lives of those with lower status but that was interrupted by a more pitched matter.

"Mikuo~" sang Miku as she ran for him. Mikuo flinched hearing her sing, it was lovely but hearing it to much it not. Miku grabbed the piece of paper out of Lens hand and read through it.

"Eeewww! Why would anyone be interested in the scums _dance_. Whats it called? Step? Such a nasty word for dance! They have other names to like popping, locking, crumping, stringing, tutting, oh their all so horrid!" she exclaimed in pure disgust. Mikuo didnt say anything but Len immediately snatched the paper out of her hands and glared at her.

"You have no right to say that about other people Miku!" he retorted. Miku was taken aback. No one has ever talked back to her. She stood there shocked and Len had the right mind to leave before she regained her senses. Mikuo sighed, he knew Len had this undying love of the streets and the way it worked. He's never lived there but he found their dance culture inspiring, he took that inspiration and used it in his music. Mikuo always like the hip hop R&B rap beat they had. As Mikuo trailed Lens ever growing hatred of Miku's naivety he really couldnt blame him.

"Arent you excited!" asked Miku.

"Oh huh?" Mikuo was snapped out of his thoughts

"Remember the field trip to theatre outside the city!"

"Oh, yeah" he said a bit unsure

"The only problem is that we have to cut through that lower district" said Miku putting a hand to her chin, furrowing her brows in disapproval. _Lower district...who knows what I might see there_.


	3. Step 3

AN: Here's chapter three please read, review, pardon any misspellings and or grammatical mistakes and enjoy. Oh and I couldnt come up with a good name for the city so just insert your city or favorite city where it says [Y/P] (your part) until I come up with a good one. Oh and if you have a couple of teachers you dont like this story may be therapeutic for you.

disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Not much more to it

Step 3

Downtown [Y/P] Deuces High School was lively with the talk of a visiting high school from uptown [Y/P]. Not just any school from uptown [Y/P] but the most elite and high class high school in the city. Gossip filled the halls, bathrooms, lunchrooms, outside, and class rooms. Those kind of people didnt get respect here, given everything they needed without having to work for it. Never having to risk your life to support your family, never having to drop out. They were just a bunch of lucky snobs and Rin in particular hated them. _Those rich-aarrgh there's not even a word to describe them! Always looking down on us with their every pointy noses, getting longer and sharper each passing second. Always disrespecting is because we have to work for a living. Over there you get respect for high up in the social ladder you got. Maybe the parents can get away since they actually worked to get there. Maybe. But the kids, NO! Those kids they-_ a huge scowl was on Rins face resenting those "kids". It was at times like this where Ted made sure to keep a good distance between them even though he knew she wouldnt hurt him. Truth be told he didnt like her anymore than she did he just knew how to contain him. It was one of the few things that he was more mature at. The morning announcement came on and surprise surprise the ever so devious Rei and Rui were on. Rui was miss popular as well as the girl who lost her virginity earlier than anyone else and did it more than anyone else. Sure she was nice and sweet but she most certainly didnt mean she was shy. And her older brother was one of the few people who held onto their virginity though a lot of girls tried to persuade him. A LOT. But he didnt budge no matter how cute, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, petite, curvy, busty, or all of the above. And for that Rin respected him. While others gave him the one finger salute. They were close twins and even though alot people thought they hooked that wasnt true. It was a ploy to hide the fact that Rui was lesbian. I didnt say she lost it to men.

"Morning! Congratulations on being alive here today" Rui hissed the last part. Their horrible principle made it a requirement that whenever the morning announcements were said that must be said first. As a way of reminding us of this dangerous "game" he called it. Rei came on.

"As you know the Uptown [Y/P] High School, Manarchia will be coming for a quick stop. But hey, Deuces, one of the top competitors named their group after us so we gotta be doing something right. You know they got nothing on us. Principle (just because I can relate put the name of your most hated teacher here) has warned us not to mess with them. On the other hand.."

He continued with the announcements which Rin really didnt pay much attention to. Rei was also one of the best steppers here. He had a crew named I.I.H, or more commonly known as Geminus, since nobody knew what I.I.H stood for. It was a secret entrusted to only the most loyal crew members. They could wipe the floor of any local competition but they never made it to the Own Step. Rin knew they were missing something and she had an idea but the idea was to bold and to impossible to even try.

"Rin?" Rin looked up and saw Akaito, one of the members of Gemimus, and closest to Rei.

"Hey. What do you want?" she asked him. Akaito sat down next to her and whispered into her ear.

"I need a tutor. Im not doing to well in my science class so if you could please..." she smiled. She knew Akaito was a good kid. She hacked the schools data base once to try and change a couple of rules but she also found his grades. All "A's" except for a "D" in science, and she knew why. (insert the name of another teacher you dont like) always gave to much homework and Akaito had all the hard teachers, she was surprised he could keep up with the homework assigned by his other six teachers. Rin smiled and nodded a yeah before he smiled and left.

"What was that about?" Ted asked

"Nothing that concerns you Ted" she told him while playfully bumping into him while sitting on the lunch table. Once she did that Ted knew she'd be okay.

Half way into school Rin guessed that other school would be here in another thirty minutes, it was along way from uptown to downtown. _How ironic_ she thought. In other places she's been to the worst part of the city was either uptown, west side, or east side. She's only heard down town be bad in movies and a few other cities. _So we're the city that lives by stereo types_ she thought with a bitter chuckle.

"Rin?" a small voice asked her. She turned around to see Rui Kagane right behind her.

"Uh...Rui? Why are you here? More importantly why are you asking for me?" she asked. She wasnt expecting one of the most popular people to ask for her.

"Here" she shoved a letter in Rins face. Rin was confused but was oblivious to all things romantic so didnt expect anything. She opened it and written on the paper was an address.

"Our dad owns a small auto mechanics shop. Rei and his crew practice there and you seem like you have a serious step so I thought you might wanna check it out" she told her. Rin was confused, as far as she knew nobody followed her to the abandoned parking garage. Rui smiled.

"The way you move when people try to side step you. And your agility and timing in PE as well as the impressive rhythm and beats you tap with your pencil during class when you're bored" Rin smiled _so she's the observant type_.

"Yeah Im pretty decent. Thanks for the offer I'll think about it" she told her. Rui smiled even more and skipped away a small dusting of pink on her face.

"MIKUO!" Len yelled as he tackled Mikuo to the ground in front of the expensive charter bus. A few muffles and an angry grunt later Len was thrown back with an angry Mikuo entering the bus.

"WHAT THE HELL LEN!" he yelled outside the sliding door. Len pouted a bit then smiled again.

"Arent you excited? We're going to visit where all best crews in the city come from!" he told him. Mikuo sighed, if anything he was excited but he knew how to control it. It was one of the many things that made him more mature than Len. The walked into the bus and Mikuo let out a sigh thankful they split the class by gender so wouldnt have to ender to rest of the now about thirty minutes to their next stop. Before they left this morning Miku was practically frantic to say the least about the placement. Now a good four hours into the trip he was happy, oh so happy of this arrangement. He saw the girls from the other bus some seemed relieved that they were able to get out while others looked irritated. _Looks like Miku sang to pass the time. If Im lucky she sang for the whole for hours and strained her voice_ he thought. He knew it was a mean thing to think but he couldnt help it.

"Mikuo..." Mikuo turned to see Len

"Yeah?" he asked

"Im actually a little nervous. Downtown [Y/P] Deuces High School isnt known for their hospitality" he told him. Mikuo sighed another airy sigh and patted his back.

"Come on man. We're only their for an hour or two and we were promised the safety of their gym. Plus the company of select students and Im sure they wouldnt choose the worst in the bunch" he said, he saw Lens face or relief "...then again they arent known for being predictable' he said with a sly smirk. Len panicked and sat at the front away from Mikuo. _It's good to be a __class clown_ he thought.

As the bus started again with Mikuo comfortable in the back and Len pale in the front Mikuo's thoughts drifted off.

_Only thirty more minutes and I'll be able to see with my own eye's what these people got_.


	4. Step 4

AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy, read, review, pardon any misspellings and grammatical mistakes. I still couldnt think of a name for the city so like in the last chapter please put your city or your favorite city where it says [Y/P] (your part) and Im up for suggestions. Might be more therapeutic help for people who have teachers they just dont like.

Step 4

Rin was sitting impatiently tapping her foot furiously waiting for the visiting school to come. She was one of the unlucky few who were damned enough to get stuck with keeping those bops company. Or at least thats what she called them. She, Rinta, Rei, Ted, and Rui were sitting in the gym right now, everyone keeping a respectful distance between them and Rin. Rin let out a low growl.

"Where the hell are they..." she growled. Rui was brave enough to sit next to her and put a hand on her shoulder carefully.

"Now now Rin, they're probably just running a bit late. Besides we havent been waiting for long" _No wonder she's here. She's so reasonable_ Rin thought. She sighed and let loose but that scowling, pouty, look on her face was still there. Rui smiled.

"Aww she's pouting" she stated. Rin threw her a look of "back off" and said

"Im not pouting! Its just your imagination" she huffed. Rui looked at her and smiled. Rin turned to look and smiled back. _She isnt bad. Not at all like the stuck up prima donna I thought she'd be_ she thought. Rui went to go to the bathroom and was replaced with Rinta who sat next to her handing her a bottle of water.

"Pretty sober today arent you Rinta?" she told him chugging down her drink. Rinta turned to her grimacing.

"Yeah, one month already" he told her, too taking a big chug from his drink. Rin made a sound of approving, nodding her head.

"Rinta..." she said quietly. He turned to face her.

"Hmm?" he took another chug from his water. Rin turned to face him with a earnest face that almost made Rinta spit out his drink in disbelief.

"I..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I..."

"Mmhmm?"

"I...I HATE THESE STUPID RICH BOPS FOR TAKING SO LONG!" she yelled. _So much for earnest..._ he thought. He sighed and patted her back. She was back to huffing and puffing with a scowl on her face.

"We're here~" said a pitched voice. Rin turned her head to see a beautiful girl with long green hair and green eye's. She had this superior atmosphere around her that made Rin immediately not like her. Beside her was a boy similar in appearance eyeing her curiously and beside him was a blond kid similar to her own appearance staring at her openly with a noticeable-to-anyone-but-her blush covering his face. Rui came in and was shocked that everyone was gawking at them. To most boys, and some girls, more specifically gawking at Rin. This made Rui act irrationally, she immediately walked over to Rin, sat close to her, and clung to her arm with a cute "mine" face. But that didnt make anyone stop. Rin just being oblivious turned away disgusted by their presence. Suddenly the principle came up and shook hands with the other schools principle. Rin had to admit, she was very gorgeous. Purely disgusted by her principle she supressed the urge to gag.

"Hello Mrs. Megurine! It's a pleasure to see you!" Principle (insert most hated teacher/principle) exclaimed a little too happily.

Mrs. Megurine held up her hand to silence him.

"Please call me Luka, even my students do. Thank you for letting us rest here before we head for another four hour trip" she said courteously but backed off some what disgusted. Not like Rin could blame here, Principle (insert most hated teacher/principle) was acting like a drunk creeper with that blush on his/her face. Principle (insert hated name here) motioned for her and the others to come, Rui and Ted smiled while everyone else stayed indifferent.

"Introduce yourselves" said the principle with the words "do this right or else I'll expel you" laced between his words.

"Hi! My names Rui!" she said smiling even more. Some boys blushed and memorized the name

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ted" he informed him while the girls blushed while murmuring "aww like teddy bear". They'll have no problem memorizing that one.

"Hey. Rinta, nice to meet you" he said dully and uninterested blowing a bubble with some gum. Girls gossiped about how "bad" he most be and squealed while guys just commented on how cool he was.

"Names Rei" he said plainly as girl stepped forward ready to tackle the cute little thing. Rin "tsk"-ed turning her head the other direction, one hand on her hip.

"Rin" she said. The boys blushed at how cool she was, same with the girls. She could feel Principle (insert hated name here) glaring at her but she knew the way Luka raised her brows and smiled in amusement she was safe. _I know how to play this game. Remeber that Principle (insert hated name here)_ she thought triumphantly careful not to let that smirk show.

Once everyone was acquainted the four stood at the side keeping an eye on the bops. Rin had her arms crossed across her chest as she watched them mingle with each other. Principle Luka had come to personally greet her, thats when she knew she won the game for today. Each one of her companions got dragged off one by one leaving her all alone. Rui was chatting with some girls. Ted was asked to inform some girls about the school. Rinta was asked to keep some girls company, Rei was forcibly dragged off by some girls and was now hearing but not really listening to some girls. Rin sat down on a chair and sighed, then closed her eye's. She felt cold air and when she opened her eye's ice cold water was held to her face. She turned to see the green haired male holding a bottle of water in front of her, drinking some of his water. The blonde male behind him was turning red and making a "dont do that!" hand gesture.

"No thanks, had some earlier" she told him. he simply shrugged and set the water down, she looked to see the blond kid was still gawking at her. The greened haired male took the bottle from his mouth with a sigh and set it down with its cap on.

"Names Mikuo" he told her. Rin raised an eye brow but nodded in understanding. She looked up and the blond kid.

"Oh!...uh, Len" he told her still red.

"Len, you sick or something? Your face is red" she informed him. He flinched but nodded his head no not daring eye contact.

"You sure? Our medical supplies here arent the best but their decent enough" she told him. He nodded no again.

"Really caring arent you?" asked Mikuo. She shot him a glance.

"My job was to take care of you. Nothing more" she told him

"That may be your job but not mine. Right now Im very curious about you" he told her. Rin made an irritated face then said.

"My job it to take care, not inform. If you want information go to Ted over there" she faced Ted's direction, and feeling her gaze Ted turned around and smiled with a wave. Rin let a small smile grace her face before replacing it with her usual indifference. But not before Mikuo saw it. He raised a brow in curiosity. Rin sighed and got up from her seat. Mikuo immediately got up but was stopped by Miku.

"Mikuo~" she said with an insanely, teary, over acted, weak face.

"Im scared Mikuo~! Protect me wont you~?" she asked him.

"Not now Miku-" said Mikuo trying to escape the grip Miku had on his arm, keeping his eye's on the long blond hair trailing farther and farther away but Miku pulled him back.

"Mikuo~" she pleaded. Mikuo gently, not being the one to harm girls, pushed her away and ran after Rin. Miku scowled and grimaced with jealousy as he ran to the blond girl.

"Wait!" he said but she kept walking

"Wait!" he tried again to no prevail. He grabbed her sleeve.

"I said wait" he said. Rin turned to see him. He locked eye's with her, entranced by her ocean fire eye's. Rin started again before he tugged her sleeve. By now they had the whole auditoriums attention. He didnt know why he did what he did so he said nothing trying to think of something to say. Rin shrugged her shoulder with force and took his hand away.

"Look _shorty_, I have no business with you so dont try to make some" she told him walking off leaving the whole auditorium in awe or her coolness.

_What...what happened?_


	5. Step 5

AN: Thanks for choosing to read this. Please pardon any misspelling and grammatical errors. Still up for suggestions for the name, and you might be pretty much going to be participating in this story when it comes to names of horrible and favorite teachers. I think its safe to say that this is my most favorite story to write. :)

So sorry if the other stories get

Please enjoy the story.

Step 5

disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last story so this is for both. I do not own vocaloid.

"WHAT!" Rin yelled completely outraged by the words coming out of her principle mouth.

"You heard me Kagamine! You are to apologize to Mikuo Hatsune whether you like it or not!" he told her. They were in his office but that didnt stop classrooms down the hall to hear their conversation.

"WHY!" she yelled

"Because of what happened back in the auditorium!"

"Auditorium! That thing couldnt pass for a garage!" she growled. The principle gnarled his teeth, he took alot of pride in his "auditorium".

"Kagamine! Go and apologize NOW!" he roared

"Dont fuck with me! I saw the way you looked at their principle and the way you hang around her like a creeper dont give me this BS!" she retaliated. The principle snapped and slapped her hard across the face and pushed her up the wall, hand around her neck. Rin gasped clawing her nails into his hand.

"Kagamine. You will apologize. Do I make myself clear?" he told her. Rin glared at him, her ocean fire blazing over with hatred, and spat in his face. The principle broke and threw her on the ground and stepped on her neck. He said nothing just glaring at her which Rin returned with a smirk.

"You think I havent been through worst?" her voice was hoarse but she didnt care.

"I've been through so much more. Nothing you do to me will affect me" at this the principle smirked

"Oh really?" the principle said removing his (yeah I kinda just made it a him) foot from her neck grabbed her by her shirt and rammed her into a glass case containing innocent students who have died. Her eye's widened as she looked at a picture of Teto.

"Dont get me wrong. I couldnt care less for these students" she screamed and lunged for him.

_"Neru! Lenko! Taito! __**Teto**__! They were your students and you couldnt careless for them! You heartless son of a bitch!" _she was screeching now, trying to dig her finger nails into his face.

"Teto...Teto...Teto...TETO!" she repeated her name her eye's widening every repeat. The principle walled her again.

"Listen you worthless bitch. This is my only opportunity to get out of here! Now you apologize or I'll make sure Ted ends up on that mantle and join his sister" _Ted... _she thought.

"You wouldnt...you wouldnt" she started off in a whisper.

"You wouldnt! YOU WOULDNT! You dirty little-" tears were streaming down her face as she cried, he silenced her by crashing his mouth against. hers. Rin snapped and clawed his face and he threw her on the ground.

"I might be attracted to Mr. Megurine but that doesnt mean I havent kept a close eye on my female students" Rins eye's widened as she kicked him in his crotch and ran off to the bathroom.

_What was that! What was that! _where the only words that played through his mind. He didnt even notice Miku clinging onto his arm. Ted walked around the gymnasium looking for Rin, worry etched on his face.

"Where is she...?" he mumbled to himself

"AAAAAARRRHHHHHHH!" Rin was screaming in the bathroom in front of the mirror. She looked up at her reflexion and punched teeth clenched. _I look so weak!_ she punched it again. _I cant even keep the most important person left to me safe! _she punched the mirror again, this time leaving a small crack. _Useless_ she punched the mirror. _Useless!_ again _USELESS! _again. _**USELESS!**_ she punched the mirror so hard it shattered, pieced on the floor and her bloody fist clenched at her side. She gasped a sob before dropping to her knees and leaning back against the wall under the sink. She brought he knees up a little and her fist still clenched on the dirty floor. She leaned her head against the wall. Letting it all out she recomposed herself, covered the blood on her knuckles and left for the gymnasium.

The sound of doors to gym opening gained everyones attention as Rin walked in. Most thought nothing of it but Ted ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. Some girls looked disappointed and murmured the words "lucky" under their breathes. Ted held her closer and ran one hand through her hair.

"What happened? Your eye's are puffy" he told her softly. Rin nodded "nothing" in her shoulder. Ted held her back and looked her in the eye's that noticed bruise marks on her neck. His eye's suddenly got serious and he looked at her.

"Rin, what happened" still she said nothing

"Rin-" Rin walked past him and straight towards Mikuo. Ted turned on his heels and watched her leave, his face softening back to concern. As Mikuo looked up he was surprised to see Rin. He immediately shot up from his chair, leaving Miku in shock and angry with jealousy and beautiful blonde. He opened his mouth to say something but like Luka she raised her hand in the same way ti silence him with the same authority.

"..." she looked at him, sadness in her eye's. Mikuo suddenly felt guilty and opened his mouth to apologize for something he didnt do till Rin shoock her head no, eye's closed but sadness still evident on her face. She gave a low bow.

"...Im sorry"

"Well, we'll be taking our leave now" said Luka. Every bop raised their hands and waved. Rui and Ted waved back but the others didnt.

"We'll be back later tomorrow. I know its a Saturday but I hope your lovely students could accompany us" she asked.

"Yes yes of course" he said quickly. Luka nodded a thanks and they were off.

Later that day when Rin and Ted were walking home Ted stopped her but Rin refused to look him in the eye.

"Rin whats going on?" he asked still grabbing hold of her wrist. Rin didnt say anything and once she felt the tears start she quickly tried to run off.

"Rin!" he yanked her back and grabbed her shoulders only see she was crying, something beyond rarity. He quickly enfolded her into a hug.

"Rin..."

"He didnt care for them! Any of them! Neru, Lenko, Taito, Teto! He couldnt careless if they died!" he hugged her tighter.

"And...and he threatened to hurt you! If you got hurt I could-! I would..." she sobbing again and Ted made comforting noises to sooth her.

"Something else happened. What" he still held his head to his shoulder.

"He slapped me-"

"I know he hurt you but Im talking about something else" Rin pulled away a little to look into his eye's, tears refusing to relent.

"He kissed me" Ted hugged her again and stayed like that for a while before pulling her back and lifting her chin.

"Well, we're just going to have to clean those lips of yours wont we" he said in a hushed voice. Rin was teary and confused until he gently put his lips on top of hers. Rin didnt pull away except found herself returning it.

_Thank you, Ted_


	6. Step 6

AN: In Teds point of view just for a challenge

disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

In this world, there are moments where you dont know why you do it but you just do. Where you dont know why or how you know its the right thing to do but you just do. Thats what happened yesterday. I didnt mean to kiss her, at least like that, its usually forehead and cheek only, but it seemed appropriate at the moment. I knew if I didnt it would only drive her farther into a abyss that will only eventually lead to mental disorientation. It's what? Seven fourty-five in the morning now? And I can here Rins alarm clock go off. The sound was quickly followed by scuffling of the blanket and groans of a girl in the morning. My eye's were still closed but I let a small smile cross my face. We all should know she isnt nearly as graceful in the morning when she first wakes then normally.

Then there's a knock on my door and a let out a small groan and get up to open the door to see Rin groggy and annoyed. Her long hair was ruffled and messy from the top of her head to where her hair ends to her waist. She shot me a look between annoyance and apologetic.

"Get ready. We're on babysitting duty remember" she said

"I know. And I dont see you ready" I say with a smile

"Does it look like I wanna be ready? Please, take all the time you need dressing up" she told me with a small smile and walked the three step trek to her room.

Closing the door softly behind me I made an effort to keep her waiting as long as possible, see if she'll get annoyed, like Teto did.

"Ted! Damnit hurry up! For real how long are going to keep me waiting!" she yelled. I smirked as I put my shirt on, it worked.

"If you wanna hurry up and meet those new friends of yours than come in here and help me" he said playfully. She kicked the door

"Hell no! First they're arent my friends and second we arent kids any more Ted!" she yelled. I chuckled. I yelled back a "kay!" and hurried getting dressed. By the time I got done Rin was already there waiting for me in the room, she probably new we were going to be late because there are some freshly hand made breakfast burrito's on the table. I pick one up and run outside to see Rin was already turning the block.

"Hey!" I yelled after her. She turned around chewing on her food. She swallowed and responded

"Dont forget to lock the door!" I completely forgot. I ran back, locked the door, and ran straight to her. She smiled that unforgettable and rare smile and I smiled back. Sometimes I wonder, was it an artistic angel that painted her face on a canvas and sculpted her with his own hands? Every last detail? I know a person from where Im from isnt supposed to be thinking about that kind of stuff but that makes me different. So is Rin, she was nice, really nice, even though she doesnt really show it. But she shows it to me and Teto. I remember, our dad just beat our mom with a hot skillet and I remember her just lying there for a while. I remember Teto running after her, I remember trying to pull her back. I remember Teto's scream when the hot skillet touched her arm, I remember my scream when I saw. I remember there argument, why, when, and how. I remember dad running up to me, and then I remember an unfamiliar face with amazing blue eye's and short blond hair barging in. I remember her seeing us and running in,my dad hitting the skillet against her neck, biting my dads arm making him let go of it and her kicking it into the bathroom. Then I remember when he slammed her against the counter and when she screamed and when she took the near by knife and pushed it straight through his hand. Then the cops came, took my dad away, finalized my moms death, healed a crying Teto, and treated a dry eyed blond girl. Even though it was on her neck she didnt let out one scream. But what I remember the most is when they had to drag my dad out of the room by his feet and when he passed by the girl when stepped on his face with her little feet so hard it surprised the cops but they didnt do anything.

"Junky, you had everything, a happy family, kids, a beautiful wife and what do you do? You ruined them all" she said with a scary calm. She pressed her foot harder

"Because of this lousy addiction you went and destroyed everything of true value and you know what gunna happen next? You're going to die. Charges for murder, abuse, and injuring a minor" we were only five then but she still knew

"Alone, in a cell, forever regretting your mistake, thats the fate you chose. All because of one slip up" and thats when she removed her foot. Thats when my dad got really quiet along with the cops, and when they put him in the car he started screaming.

"IM SORRY! IM SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IM SO SORRY! PLEASE! PLEASE DONT LET ME GO THROUGH THIS!" and then his voice drowned out. Me and Teto were hugging under the counter just watching her. She got the hose from outside and brought it inside. My sister spoke

"What are you..." she turned on the house and started washing the blood away. Our eye's widened in shock but we didnt do anything. When she was done she put the hose back and got a towel and started drying the wood floor. After she started cleaning the house and doing the laundry, she even cooked us dinner. When she was done the house looked perfectly normal, while we were eating her delicious food she spoke.

"She was my favorite teacher" we both looked up

"She didnt judge me because of where Im from, that room was my home" she stayed silent and walked towards the door. When she was under the arch Teto spoke again.

"Wait" she said almost urgently. She stopped in her tracks, she turned her head a little but we still couldnt even see a little of her face. Now that I think about it, it was a gesture my mom did, it meant I'm listening.

"Whats...whats your name?" Teto asked. She put her head back to were it was, forward, always forward.

"Rin" and walked away. When I wake up from my remembrance We're already at the school.

"Come on" says Rin. I nod.

We open the doors


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, school started and with my AP classes and other things I don't know when I'll be able to update. Sorry. I, myself, normally hate it when I read one of these things, not because Im mad at the author, but because Im disappointed that I wont get to read some of me favorite stories. But I don't blame you if you get mad at me, either way Im terribly sorry. I haven't given up on this story though.**

**Im sorry and have a good rest of your day/night. Thank you.**


End file.
